Megumi arrives.....Enter the Lamia!
The Kidnapping A warm and sunny day in Oshibana Town and the train topped at the station when Megumi Kyonami stepped off of it and visited the local magic shop. Megumi stepped into the shop and started to browse at some books and asked the owner of the shop "Umm, excuse me, do you hapen to know which mage guild guild is nearest to here?" He replied "Ah yes you're talking about the Lamia Scale Guild just up the road." he then nodded his head to a gentlemen in the corner who followed her out of the shop and up the road and cast a spell which locked Megumi's limbs together and magically lifted her into an alley and into a building. The Enemy Approaches "Hey, let me go!" screamed Megumi as she slapped the attacker on the face and he flew to the wall ,and as he sat there she picked him up by the scruff of the neck and said "ok, who are you and why did you attack me?" but he had disappeared to the other side of the room with speed magic and showed Megumi his hand which donned the guild mark of Death's Head Caucus They man grinned as Megumi began to shake with fear, "I am a member of the Death's Head Caucus Guild and my name, you ask? I am Fuen Shiba ." He then locked Megumi's limbs again and threw her against the wall. Megumi stood up, struggling to keep her balance as Fuen slowly apporoached. He drew his sword and pointed it towards Megumi. Megumi reached into the back of her pocket and drew a small dagger which she began to attack him with, but these attempts at striking the young mage were futile, he simply dodged them almost a if he was limping. "I grow tired of this, Great Wind!" he screamed as he waved his sword which released a high pressure wind blast from his sword blowing Megumi away, (yet again) with the dagger out of her reach. Megumi finally stood up and grabbed the beads from around her neck and said "Memorial Grieving" and they all seperated from the string and surrounded Fuen in circles which then began to spin faster and faster until finally they alll began to rapidly pound him and she limped out of the alley, when the magic shop owner soon appeared with a knife and tossed it in his hands. "You want to dance, li'l lady?" he said as he pointed his weapon at her. He then stepped forwards but he stopped in his tracks and fell to the ground and all there was behind him was a irl wih red hair and glasses, who appeared to have given him a powerful chop to the head . As her saviour approached Megumi blacked out. In the Building, The powerful Michaela Megumi soon awoke in a hospital room surrounded by unfamiliar faces , including the girl who had single handedly saved her life. She sat up and the girl turned round and said, "oh good, your awake, phew, I thought you were a gonner if that guy had hit you. Good thing me and my friends were passing by." Megumi examined the ones who saved her, "whe..where am I?" Megumi managed to finally stutter "Oh your in the infirmary, Oh! Who rude of me my name is Nene, Nene Nileroo and this band of colourful characers are Jean , Bonney , Nile , Michaela and Mixxer and we are Team Star of the Lamia Scale guild. Megumi's eyes expanded with awe as she had eventually found herself inside the Guild she was looking for, with mages from that guild. The team all left, with the exception of Nene who had started to befriend Megumi and Meumi asked if she could join the guild when suddenly a frail looking old woman burst down the door and said "why of course you can join us and our initiation is quite simple, all you need to do is battle one of the many mages our guild has to offer and you don't even have to win!" She then lt out a loud laugh which made Megumi a little uncomfortable. She then got out of bed and took to he beer hall, where everyone was partying and laughing, but that soon stopped as they gazed at the new mage among the and the old woman said "listen up and listen well. This is Megumi Kyonami, she is going to join us and you are to treat her as one of us, like family." At the sound of this speech everyone burst into celebration and began to clunk their pitchers together and drink but the party soon ended and the guildmatews all assembled outside as Megumi stood there and waited for her opponent to arrive and she did. As Megumi lifted her head to greet her opponent it was one of the girls that was with her in the hospital room, Michaela. As the two girls took their fighting stances the old woman waved her hand as a sign to start. Michaela then drew to small scalpels from her sleves and span them round her fingers, then she rushed at Megumi who was forced to dodge as Michaela swiped her with her weapons . Continued in: Team Star completed, The first job! Category:Storyline Category:Lamia Scale Guild Category:WikedBlue